No me toques las putas lechugas
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Si Dirk trabajaba en ese gigante y enervante supermercado, honestamente, no era por ganas. Se tenía que pagar la universidad de alguna manera, y esta parecía la más simple. Tampoco es que trabajar ahí fuera tan malo; menos por esa maldita, condenada lechuga que aparecía cada día en un lugar diferente, llevando al rubio de cabeza. / DirkJake, smut.
1. Chapter 1

Si Dirk trabajaba en ese gigante y enervante supermercado, honestamente, no era por ganas. Se tenía que pagar la universidad de alguna manera, y esta parecía la más simple. Le quedaba cerca de casa, y con trabajar unas pocas horas ya le llegaba como para un mes más de educación. Claro que siempre tenía la alternativa de trabajar donde lo hacían Rose y Dave provisionalmente; un McDonalds, donde aunque trabajaba más, se irritaba menos. Había estado allí, con ellos, un tiempo, pero tuvo que dejarlo por los _constantes_ besitos y miradas sugestivas que Dave y Karkat se dedicaban al trabajar, e igual con Rose y Kanaya. No podía soportar ver tanta afección de sus hermanos hacia sus correspondientes parejas, así que lo dejó.

Y no es que trabajar donde lo hacía ahora fuera tan malo. No estaba como cajero, así que no tenía la tarea de socializarse tanto como otros, lo que era un plus. Claro que a veces se le acercaba la típica persona perdida a preguntar donde estaba algo, pero aquello era pasable. Lo único que le tocaba hacer era guiar a esta gente, colocar los productos y, en cierto caso, volver productos fuera de sitio a su origen; su sitio principal.

Hacer eso último no le suponía ningún esfuerzo.

Menos por la _lechuga._

Cada, _cada_ día Dirk se iba convenciendo progresivamente de que le iba a dar algo si seguía encontrando la puta lechuga. Parecía que lo acechara desde el rincón más psicodélico de todo el supermercado; uno diferente cada día porque quien fuera que fuera el _gilipollas_ que descolocaba las lechugas cada día se lucía un poco más. Entre los detergentes, en el pasillo frío con los quesos (literalmente con bolsas de estos _tiradas_ encima de la lechuga, lo que sugería que quien fuera que lo hiciera no lo hacía accidentalmente), camuflada entre melones, en la punta de arriba de la pirámide de Ferrero Rocher... Dirk no podía más.

Con cada día que pasaba odiaba más fervientemente a la persona que hiciera esa bromilla, que ni un día se le olvidaba el pasarse por el supermercado para cambiar una lechuga de sitio. Una por día, ni más ni menos. La primera pregunta que se hacía de mala gana Dirk al entrar a trabajar cada día era _¿Dónde estará hoy la lechuga de los cojones?_

Había intentado descubrir al malhechor. Se había quedado cuanto más tiempo posible al lado de las lechugas, para divisar a cualquiera que fuera a coger de ellas. Ninguna de las personas que pasara por allí parecía ser la perpetradora del crimen. Las apariencias engañan, Dirk lo sabía, y justo por eso había seguido a la mayoría discretamente para ver hacia dónde se dirigían con la dichosa lechuga. Y tristemente, todos iban a la caja.

Quizás, igualmente, podría ser que la persona que lo hacía simplemente supiera que Dirk la estaba mirando, y para no ser descubierta comprara la lechuga tan solo esa vez. El rubio, de cualquier manera, no siempre podía estar allí para cuando la gente cogía lechugas, y a la mínima que que se fuera a otro lado _se encontraba una puta lechuga._ Quien fuera que le gastara la bromita tenía que ser un maestro del anti-espionaje. Dirk tenía unos cuantos sospechosos: una señora mayor con pintas traviesas, un niño de doce años que a veces se pasaba por ahí con el patinete (Dirk se hartaba de repetirle que no se puede entrar en el supermercado con patinete, pero igualmente el niño pasaba de todo), un tío bueno morenito que _joder no me importaría recoger las lechugas del suelo una vez me hubieras estampado contra su estantería para atacar mi boca_ , una chica joven que siempre solo llevaba verdura en el carro... En fin.

Y si había algo que tenía claro era que la broma iba hacia él y nadie más.

Solo de pensarlo más enfado rugía dentro suyo.

Una vez se encontró una lechuga con un papel enganchado, en el cual en tinta verde se leía " _Hola, Dirk."_ Al principio ardió en rabia. Luego se preguntó _cómo aquella persona se sabía su puto nombre._ Más tarde se le ocurrió que podía ser alguien a quien conociera. Se llevó la cabeza a las manos, cubriéndose la cara en desesperación, y al quitar las manos y abrir los ojos se dio cuenta y casi se da una bofetada a sí mismo: lo ponía en la placa enganchada a su camiseta del uniforme de trabajo. " _Si tienes alguna cuestión, házsela a..._ Dirk", con su nombre escrito por sí mismo con desgana en el espacio en blanco el primer día de trabajo, grande y en rotulador negro.

Esto era intolerable. _No se juega con Dirk Strider._ Ya se podía imaginar al criminal riéndose de él a sus espaldas, a sabiendas de que por enésima vez había trolleado a un pobre chico de casa humilde que solo quería pagar la universidad para un futuro mejor.

Así que un buen día se decidió a hacer algo en contra del delincuente, de una vez por todas.

No fue nada astral ni impresionante, pero al hacerlo creyó que quizás era suficiente para parar esas actividades tan nocivas a su bienestar mental.

Dejó una nota al lado de las lechugas, que leía:

 _"A quien sea que me cambie las lechugas de sitio:_

 _Por favor, no hagas a otros lo que no quisieras que te hicieran a ti. Es un esfuerzo innecesario el devolverlas a su lugar, y por muy divertida que pueda parecer la situación, a mí me pagan por trabajar y no por recolocar lechugas._

 _Gracias y por favor pon el freno a tu vandalismo._

 _-Dirk"_

Se quedó contento, y se volvió a casa habiendo de recolocar la lechuga del día (ya estaba allí antes de que pusiera la nota) con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Nadie podía ser lo suficiente hijo de puta como para continuar con sus actividades después del reclamo personal de Dirk. O eso intentaba decirse a sí mismo.

Al llegar al trabajo el siguiente día y encontrarse una lechuga en el primerísimo pasillo con un papel enganchado donde solo estaba escrito " _;)_ ", Dirk se quería morir.


	2. Chapter 2

-Por favor, realmente tendría que acceder a los vídeos de seguridad -Dirk reclamaba con aires desesperados-. Estoy pasando una situación... Laboralmente peliaguda, y mi bienestar se vería colosalmente incrementado si tan solo pudiera hacer algo al respecto de mi problema.

Hoy sí que lo iba a solucionar.

Aunque su jefa solo le podía mirar incrédulamente.

-A ver si te he entendido bien -empezó ella, una risita casi escapando de su boca-. Hay alguien que cambia una lechuga de sitio cada día, según tú. Afirmas que este hecho está perpetrado en tu contra. Y quieres... ¿Acceder a los vídeos de seguridad del supermercado para descubrir quién es? -en sus ojos se veía casi sorna, y a Dirk le hubiera sentado mal si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de miradas. Su vida era un contínuo de recepción de burla en tonos bajos.

-Exactamente -le respondió intentando mantener sus aires formales pese a la situación; cualquier cosa menos formal. Sabía sobre lo ridículo del tema, y se daba pena a sí mismo por encontrarse en tales circunstancias.

La jefa dejó ir un suspiro, mirando arriba y aguantándose la cabeza con una mano. Acto seguido miró al rubio, destellos de compasión saltándole por la faz.

-Mira, chico, -hizo una pausa- yo aquí no puedo hacer nada, lo siento mucho. Esos vídeos son privados, y para tener acceso a ellos tendrías que ir a ver a Dirección.

-Osea, quieres decir, a... -tragó saliva, tensión generándose en su pecho- ¿La presidenta?

-Hombre, quizás ella directamente no, pero básicamente.

Dirk trabajaba en una una cadena de supermercados famosa en todo su país - Crockercorp. No tenía ninguna peculiaridad, fuera del hecho de que el color rojo parecía temático y de que su regenta, su creadora, la mujer quien partiendo de un seno adinerado se creó la línea de supermercados más potente del país, tenía fama de ser... _Hardcore_. Para ponerlo de una manera. En otras palabras que Dirk le tenía un miedo gigante y preferiría tener que recolocar diez lechugas al día que tener tipo alguno de comunicación con ella. Le infundaba puro terror.

-...Ya, ya veo -le respondió-. Pues nada, muchas gracias por su atención -dijo cabizbajo, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-De nada, chico, de nada -le dijo su jefa con una sonrisa en los labios y las cejas arqueadas en desesperación.

Pues nada. No le quedaba otra que resignarse a su desidiosa, tediosa, pero a la vez lacerante realidad. Aquella de trabajador mal pagado en condiciones fatales - que si su trabajo estaba bien, lo de las lechugas no era justificable. Era una condición fatídica. Sus hombros cayeron hacia delante, y su determinación se desplomó, dejando un charco de la más pura desdicha. La sentía por todo su cuerpo, dolorosa en su integridad. Probablemente se estaba pasando con el drama, pero es que joder, ya tenía una vida suficientemente árida y no hacía falta tener aún más agravantes de su establilidad emocio-

 _Pam._

Al principio creía que se lo había imaginado. Aunque había sido muy real, tal como se dio cuenta al pestañear unas pocas veces: había sufrido un impacto en la cabeza de moderada intensidad con un objeto no demasiado duro, probablemente esférico. Al salir del estado de shock miró a ver si encontraba a alguien que lo pudiera haber perpetrado, pero no. Ni un alma a la vista. Se oían pasos que se alejaban de allí, pero cuando se asomó por el pasillo de donde salían, no había nadie. Luego miró al suelo de donde le habían golpeado.

Y al envisionarla se cayó de rodillas.

 _Le habían dado con una puta lechuga._

Escondió su cara entre sus manos, intentando disimular su expresión de total desesperación. Su pecho se comprimía agudamente, y dolía incluso en lo físico. Podía sentir las lágrimas punzantes con predisposición a salir en los lacrimales, pero no. Dirk Strider no llora. Al menos, cara al público. Tragó saliva e intentó pasar el nudo de su garganta, pero no surgió efecto. Recordando las instrucciones de su profesora de yoga para estas situaciones, inhaló lentamente, mantuvo la respiración y exhaló. Repitió este proceso, y con los minutos todo se fue diluyendo. Cuando dejó de sentirse como la mierda se levantó del suelo y dio un vistazo. Nadie.

Joder como alguien lo hubiera visto sería un desastre. Probablemente sin consecuencias, pero no obstante un desastre. Para su concepción de sí mismo.

Se agachó a recoger la lechuga con resignación.

Al inspeccionarla, pudo ver que tenía una nota enganchada, escrita con el mismo papel a cuadros -un trozo arrancado sin mucha mano de una libreta- y tinta verde que la otra vez.

Se llevó un calambrazo mental de la madre al leerla.

 _Eres monisimo, ¿no te lo han dicho nunca?_

Con los ojos bien abiertos pero sin centrarse en nada, la mente de Dirk Strider recorría a mil por hora todas las diferentes reacciones habidas y por haber delante de tal suceso, intentando decantarse por una pero sin conseguirlo hasta segundos más tarde.

 _Cómo te atreves a intentar ligar conmigo vía lechugas. Jaja qué graciosillo. Le enseño esta nota a la jefa a ver qué opina ahora. Esto es un crimen y merezco justicia. Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto. Por qué a mí. Bueno por suerte la letra parece de chico; llega a ser una chica y me desmorono aún más. Joder quién tiene tanto tiempo libre para hacer estas cosas. Ya sé que estoy como un tren pero por. Qué. A. Mí. De verdad tío que me lo puedes decir a la cara y punto. Que siempre estoy con ganas de follar igualmente. Ñlfgjsldfhgerisd realmente espero que seas un tío. Joder con suerte serás el moreno yogurín. Que te juro que contigo me hubiera ido a la cama sin tanta tontería. Ahora después de esto quizás te odio demasiado como para quitarle la correa a mi febril líbido contigo osea que MAL PLAN. LO ESTÁS HACIENDO FATAL. TAN SOLO VEN A MÍ Y PREGÚNTAME DÓNDE ESTÁ ALGÚN TIPO DE SOPA DE MIERDA O ALGO Y CON SUERTE A LOS DOS MINUTOS ME TIENES CONTRA LA ESTANTERÍA DE LAS PUTAS LECHUGAS DE TU OBSESIÓN. NO PASES POR ESTOS PUTOS TRÁMITES JODER. ME TRAES LA AGONÍA, TÍO, VOY EN SERIO. IGUAL ESA MISMA NOCHE NOS ESTARÍAMOS COMIENDO LAS POLLAS DEL OTR-_

Vale, vale. Ya podía ver la línea de pensamiento que su mente seguía.

Joder.

 _¡¿Hasta qué punto tengo que ser regido por mi imperante testosterona?! Mi vida da asco. Ughhh necesito novio._

Sí, lo necesitaba.

Arrugó la nota con una mano y se la guardó en el bolsillo con rabia en los gestos. Ira que le llenaba todo el cuerpo. También... Excitación, delante de los explícitos pensamientos a los que había derivado su odiada mente. Pero es que ese tío estaba buenísimo joder. Esa excitación quedaba, igualmente, en segundo plano.

O eso quería pensar, aunque cuando la imagen de ese chico comiendo lechuga de su pecho desnudo cruzó su mente, no lo pudo tener tan claro.


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Hey! Medio año más tarde vuelvo con más tonterías de lechugas. Espero que la demora de la update no haya sido fatídica para vuestras ganas de seguir leyendo._**

Como era un perdedor sin dinero, Dirk iba a trabajar al supermercado por las tardes todos los días laborales. Por las mañanas iba a la facultad, a construirse un futuro más digno que el de recogedor de lechugas. Entre la carrera de ingeniería, que cursaba con Jade (una amiga suya que cursaba a la vez biología) y el martirio de su ocupación en el supermercado, acababa las semanas agotado, tan solo con energía suficiente como para llegar a su ínfimo piso compartido con ella y tirarse de cara al sofá.

Hoy era viernes, y por tanto eso era lo que iba a proceder a hacer.

Apartando los pensamientos de su mente y cerrando la puerta de golpe, Dirk anduvo a tropezones hasta llegar al sofá y dejarse caer a él. Al sentir esa familiar sensación mullida, acogedora se le escapó un gruñido de satisfacción. Respiró los ácaros del sofá. _Sí_. Tenía dos putos días de relax, libres de lechugas y otros pormenores del trabajo. Aleluya.

Jade lo debió oír, porque apareció por la puerta del comedor en pocos segundos. Acercándose a él, dejó ir animadamente:

-¡Hey, Dirk! ¿Muy en la mierda o qué?

Dirk gruñó un poco más.

-En el puto clavo -respondió con la voz amortiguada por el sofá. Jade, al llegar a él, le dio una cachetada amistosa en el culo. Dirk apenas reaccionó. Le levantó la parte baja de las piernas y se sentó allí donde estaban. Las colocó encima de su falda, y les dio alguna caricia por encima del pantalón. Dirk suspiró.

Tenían una relación que no trascendía lo amical, pero que igualmente estaba fundada en la confianza fuerte. Jade sabía bien que Dirk era gay, y ella misma estaba ya en una relación y no sentía atracción alguna por él. Así que compartían un vínculo firme, dadas sus parecidas aficiones y la compatibilidad de sus maneras de ser, hasta el punto de mudarse a un mismo piso como estudiantes sin blanca que eran. A veces Dirk tenía que soportar sus gemidos sexuales cuando Davepeta venía a casa, pero valía la pena por momentos como este. De tranquilidad, de comodidad sin expectativas de parte de nadie.

-¿Quieres elaborar un poco sobre este clavo tan prostituto del que hablas? -Jade preguntó. Dirk sentía la sonrisa en su voz. Jade se cebaba pero que bien con sus historias pero, honestamente, ya ni le importaba. Motivo por el cual explicaría los hechos de hoy sin siquiera molestarse en adornar sus palabras para quedar más tajante o lo que fuera que quería mostrar cuando se socializaba con la mayoría. Sin fachadas para Jade. Aparte, así hacía catarsis.

-Pues mira -empezó-, el tío va y me tira una puta lechuga a la cabeza donde me dice que estoy bueno. Y lo peor es que no sé si es siquiera _el_ tío. Pero tengo la... Esperanza... De que lo sea.

-¿Tan bueno está? -Jade preguntó escéptica. Dirk ya le había hablado antes del yogurín del supermercado.

-Como un _puto tren_ , Jade, tendrías que verlo. Es como de, joder, méteme la lechuga por el culo o algo YO QUÉ SÉ, al menos haz ALGO que no sea TIRARME UNA PUTA LECHUGA A LA CABEZA, ¿SABES? -estaba gritando. A Jade se le escapó una risa por la nariz.

-¿Y estás seguro de que no lo disfrutas, eso de los golpes de lechuga? Igual estais inventando una nueva variante del BDSM, lol -literalmente dijo "lol" en voz alta.

-Pues... Ni puta idea. Me conozco y sé que voy a terminar desarrollando alguna clase de síndrome de Estocolmo con esto de las lechugas. Seré el puto mártir de mi líbido. O algo.

-Osea, que lo estás empezando a disfrutar -Jade lo dijo de otra manera.

-A ver, que golpe como tal solo ha habido uno -Dirk aclaró-, pero lechugas me he encontrado más de una joder. Y... No sé. Yo qué sé.

-¿Poco parlanchín, hoy? -Ella preguntó continuando acariciándole las piernas.

-Sí pero no. Pero sí. Pero... No -Dirk dijo elocuente. Nunca se permitiría a sí mismo hablar así delante de la gran mayoría, pero con Jade era especial-. Osea que ya sabes que quisiera pensar que es el tío ese, pero no creo que me fuera mal crearme una lista de candidatos a gilipollas de las lechugas. ¿Me ayudas?

-¡Claro que sí! -Jade afirmó entusiasmada- ¿Quieres que traiga mi móvil y apuntamos? -Dirk se lo consideró. Pero estaba demasiado acomodado como para cambiar de pose, así que decidió en contra de ello.

-Como que te puedo dejar el mío, que estoy muy cómodo así y no querría perder la pose esta -sacó el móvil, un Huawei cutre (gracias, sueldo de mierda), de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Jade, quien obviamente se sabía la contraseña. Ni se planteó escribir él la lista. Le daba demasiado palo, y su amiga parecía tener ganas. Esta dejó ir un resoplido al desbloquear su teléfono.

-Dirk, entiendo que estés super sediento y tal, pero igual si planeas dejar tu móvil a otra gente te recomendaría no dejar el porno gay puesto en la primera pestaña de todas.

-Hmmm... -se lo consideró. Igual tenía razón. Pero... Nah- Paso. Así tengo más fácil acceso a aquello que realmente importa. Y si total, no se lo dejo a nadie más que tú, que creo yo que ya estás curada de espanto.

-Esa es la actitud, joder -Jade comentó-. Pues mira, ya estoy en la aplicación de notas. Empecemos.

-Ok pero antes quítame los zapatos, anda -Dirk pidió.

-Vaaale -Jade hizo caso. Le quitó las Balenciaga Triple S (el peor pero mejor regalo irónico de cumpleaños de parte de Dave) y las tiró por el suelo-. Ahora sí.

-Vale. Vale. Pues. -Dirk empezó- Obviamente el primer candidato de la lista es ese chico.

-Ok, -Jade respondió- ¿por qué nombre lo ponemos?

-Pues... ¿Bombón que ojalá me destruyera el culo te parece bien? -Dirk preguntó sin tipo alguno de guasa en la voz. Jade rió ligeramente.

-Me parece muy acertado, por lo que me explicas. Pues así se queda -declaró, escribiendo su nuevo apodo en el móvil-. ¿Quieres que pongamos alguna explicación de las sospechas al lado de cada nombre?

-Pues igual iría bien.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿Qué explicación le ponemos a él?

Fue en ese momento que Dirk se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún motivo por el que sospechar de él. Nunca lo había visto tener actitud alguna con la que se delatara en lo más mínimo. Tan solo llevaba sus lechugas, cuando cogía alguna, a la caja. Pero es que...

A ver. Estaba claro que a alguien le gustaba Dirk. Lo manifestaba y bien con las lechugas y sus mensajes y, ya que estaba, pues... Podía tener algún tipo de esperanza y confiar en que era él. Quizás lo era, después de todo.

-Ehmm... Joder. Pues le pones la explicación de que mi polla me guía hacia él y que joder ojalá sea él.

-Así me gusta. Más optimismo y menos raciocinio -dijo mientras escribía. Dirk dejó ir un sonido contra el sofá-. Vale. ¿Alguien más para la candidatura?

-Pues... A ver. Hay un niño impertinente que constantemente va en patinete aunque le diga que no. Quizás tan solo es una manera más de tocarme los cojones. Este también se va a la lista.

-Igual es que eres su descubrimiento sexual y no sabe manifestarlo de otra manera, vete tú a saber -Jade comentó-.

-Sí, pasa una cosa y es que soy mayor de edad y él tendrá, qué, ¿trece años?, por favor, Jade.

Jade se llevó una mano al pecho ofendida solo medio en broma.

-LÓGICAMENTE no estaba sugiriendo que intentaras nada, por Dios, Dirk. Eso sería enfermo. Pero bueno, eso no quita que se haya podido enamorar de ti. ¿Qué le ponemos de nombre?

-¿Niño'l patinete va bien?

-Sí. Pues -Jade calló un momento, apuntando su nombre e información- ya está. ¿Alguien más?

-A ver, pues...Yo qué sé. Una vegetariana y una abuela con cara de traviesa.

-Vale. ¿Por?

-...No sé. Intuición.

-Ok, te lo paso -Jade comunicó-. ¿Alguien más?

-Yo diría que con esto ya está.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio con Jade acariciándole las piernas cariñosamente.

-Oye, Jade -Dirk habló sin fachadas después de unos minutos-, sé que no digo estas cosas con la frecuencia en que las debería decir, pero gracias. Gracias por estar aquí para mí en lo serio y en lo tonto. Y en lo... Que a la vez es serio y tonto, supongo. Eres una gran amiga.

-Ay, chico -Jade respondió poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonriendo-, me halagas. No se merecen las gracias.

-Pues claro que se merecen. Tú aquí sacrificando tu tiempo de estudio por un tío tonto al que le llevan de cabeza banalidades como lechugas con notas.

-Un tío que, pese a mostrarse tonto a veces, es una gran persona y mejor amigo. Y, honestamente, ídem. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que has tenido que aguantar grandes paridas mías. Esto es una simbiosis del tamaño de tus aparentes ganas por el tío ese.

-No voy a mentir, no sé lo que es una simbiosis, pero... ¿Gracias? Debe ser putamente gigante.

-De nada.

.

Después de pedirse con Jade una pizza para merendar, ella se fue, porque tenía asuntos sociales a los que atender (en concreto, una cita doble con ella y Davepeta y Rose y Kanaya). Dirk escaseaba, mayoritariamente, de cualquier variedad de estos: era una persona que tendía a la introversión, pese a conocer a gente con la que realmente se avenía. A veces quedaba con sus mejores amigas aparte de Jade -Roxy y Jane- para mantenerse al corriente de sus vidas pero, para qué mentir, desde que se graduaron del bachillerato nada era lo mismo. Entonces se veían cada día en casi cada asignatura (menos Jane, que hacía el social), pero ahora... Era menos usual.

Le sabía mal. Eran realmente dos chicas maravillosas y habían constituido gran parte de la vida de Dirk en su momento. Eran un hombro donde poner su cabeza en momentos de tristeza, y bocas con las que poner la suya a reír cuando se daba la ocasión. Les tenía mucho cariño, pero ahora su contacto con ellas se restringía más que nada a las streaks de Snapchat (no de las genéricas, sino snaps donde hablaban de verdad y tal) y a conversaciones por teléfono o Whatsapp ocasionales.

Era lo que tenía el cambio. Las cosas no se quedaban como estaban, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Suspiró y se tiró a su cama.

Se quedó mirando al techo. Un sinfín de posibilidades se extendía delante de él - tenía toda una tarde por delante. Podía hablar con ellas, podía estudiar, podía ponerse a programar (uno de sus hobbies más frustrantes, y no por falta de habilidad en él) o... Podía quedarse mirando al techo y contemplar cómo su vida pasaba por delante de él mientras él se quedaba en su zona de confort.

Sí. Tenía la pinta de que eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Así que lo hizo. Dejó los minutos pasar y sus pensamientos entrar y salir de su mente. Eran de todo tipo -de su pasado, de su presente, de su futuro-, en diferentes abundancias y en grados variados de bienvenidos. Habían según cuales que no le quedaba otra que expulsar forcejeando de su mente. Eran nocivos y, francamente, innecesarios. No hacía falta pensar en según qué cosas, por mucho que intruyeran en su mente como lo hacían.

A la vez que tenía pensamientos negativos para su bienestar, pero, también los tenía positivos. Quizás eran más comunes los primeros, dada la naturaleza pesimista de Dirk, pero los segundos también tenían cabida en las horas de contemplación. Eran de diferentes índoles: de comida (le encantaba la comida -a quién no-, y se acababa de comer una pizza con más salsa de lo requerido en un año), de su futuro brillante (¡tenía esperanza!), de sus amigas siempre ahí para él... Y de amor. Amor, que no sentía desde hacía años. Amor, que quedó aparcado funestamente al concluir su relación con el único chico del que jamás se había enamorado de verdad.

Ahora miraba atrás a las épocas con John y le recorría una sensación de melancolía, de suave lamento por lo que un día fue. Era diferente de lo que sentía antes al pensar en él: devastadora tristeza que imperaba sobre él durante horas. Esa fase ya había terminado, e incluso ahora hablaba con John de uvas a peras sin que hubiera (demasiada) incomodidad. Sí. Había pasado página, e incluso se había liado con algún tío aleatorio.

Pero, honestamente, no se podía comparar con la tranquilidad, el nirvana de estar en una relación establecida con alguien que ejercía tal atracción sobre él y con quien compartía tanto amor. Mentiría si dijera que no buscaba algo así otra vez, pero que le resultaba difícil de encontrar. Sus predilecciones, para empezar, le reducían la oferta, y el ser un tío un tanto raro como lo era todavía más. Así que era complicado, pero tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar el amor algun día no muy lejano.

No pudo evitar que aquel chico se pasara por su mente, y ya ni intentó repeler la idea. Su etapa de denegarse su atracción ya había pasado hacía años. Lo que sí que era cierto era que solo lo conocía de vista, y probablemente esto ya era pasarse. Que apareciera tan fácilmente en su cabeza era algo que ya se excedía de lo ecuánime. Pero es que le costaba olvidar la sonrisa distraída que tenía al elegir la comida, y esos ojos verdes que ocasionalmente se encontraban con los suyos cuando se pasaba demasiado rato involuntariamente mirándolo.

...Suponía que de alguna manera le recordaba a John. Aparte de, de alguna manera, en la complexión, tenía un _algo_ que Dirk no podía precisar qué era ni en qué estaba, pero que... Estaba. Y que lo atraía sobremanera, sin quererlo ni beberlo. Lo hacía querer acercarse a él y no tan solo arrodillarse a venerarlo con la boca, sino que también hablar con él, pasar el rato con él, igual sacarlo a cenar. Crear experiencias con él, más allá de las carnales. Deleitarse en esa sonris

...Y sí. Era demasiado, _demasiado_ pronto para estar pensando en esas cosas. _Joder_ , nunca se habían hablado y no sabía siquiera su nombre. Solo era el chico del supermercado.

Pero era... Era como de si ya lo conociera de antes. De algo. _Será por su parecido a John y, en parte, a Jade, supongo_. No se podía denegar: el parentesco estaba allí. Pero ya conocía más o menos a la familia Harley-Egbert y nunca había visto a tal adonis.

Adonis, adonis... Dirk se permitió a sí mismo recordar sus facciones masculinas. Sus cejas, su nariz aguileña a lo Lady Gaga antes de la operación, sus ojos dulces pero con aires desafiadores, sus labios cortados con pinta de tiernos, su mandíbula marcada... Y su cuello de músculos acentuados, con una nuez de adán perfecta para besar, clavículas pronunciadas por encima de pectorales trabajados... Daría una descripción entera, pero no hacía falta. Ya sabía como era, después de los ratos pasados inspeccionando su cuerpo y su idiosincrasia como tal.

No sin algo de recato, consintió a su cerebro el deambular por la hipotética del tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Y oh, si esta lo cautivaba...

Los pensamientos venían solos a su cabeza. _Una cama, dos hombres, una intención. Un deseo subyacente presente en los dos, y la determinación de llevar los actos procedentes de este a cabo._

 _Él se tumbaba en la cama y el chico se le ponía encima, aguantándose con los codos y aislando a Dirk y a sus sentidos en él. Ahora solo lo podía mirar a él, y los ojos de los dos se unían. El chico le sonreía, y Dirk suspiraba. Llevaba sus manos a su cara y lo atraía hacia sí. Sus labios se encontraban y chispas saltaban por Dirk al sentirlos en los suyos. Era un beso lento, apaciguado, pero no falto de la pasión de los dos. El chico le pasaba los dedos por el pelo suavemente, y momentos más tarde movía sus labios de los suyos a su cuello, donde plantaba besos castos. Las manos de Dirk en su cabeza le incitaban suavemente a continuar con sus ministraciones y, al rato sus caderas ya se estaban restregando._

 _Sentía su voz profunda, llamándole:_

 _-Dirk..._

Y... Sí. Ya estaba duro.

Pues nada.

Agarrando la botella de lubricante con una sensación agradable y febril a la misma vez, se puso un poco en la mano. La llevó a su polla, y cerró los ojos.

 _Después de despojarse de la ropa, Dirk podía ver las llanuras de su piel suave, sentirla contra la suya. Al terminar de besar, lamer su torso, el chico de ojos afectuosos se metía su pene en la boca. Y mientras subía y bajaba por su longitud, pasando su lengua por toda ella, lo miraba a los ojos con una pregunta en ellos: "¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?"_

-Sí, muy, muy bien...

Se corrió con esa imagen en la cabeza, en menos rato del que lo hacía normalmente. Dejó ir una bocanada de aire y se imaginó a ojos bonitos guardándolo en sus brazos.

Se llevó la mano limpia a la cara.

 _Por favor, Dirk._


End file.
